


【金钱组/米耀】白色圣诞

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 金钱组，普设是《圣诞礼物》的隐藏章本文为《万圣夜精魂》的圣诞番外《圣诞礼物 1》的番外【禁止套娃小伙伴说，圣诞节不开车就不叫圣诞节，于是我为了（划掉）自己爽（划掉）大家加开了一趟兔女郎列车大型OOC现场，非常OOC，真的OOC，哦哦西到西哦哦的那种希望大家看得开心不要打我
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	【金钱组/米耀】白色圣诞

***

阿尔弗雷德从超市出来以后就有点儿心不在焉。

王耀刚刚在超市里头答应了不得了的事情，心里紧张得要命，脸红红地拉着他的手东拉西扯，连今晚的路灯比昨天要亮都要评价几句，唯恐沉默的安静让他砰砰直响的心跳声暴露出来。阿尔弗雷德提着一大袋吃的跟在王耀的身后，也不知道在想什么，像是发呆，又像是在思考，只时不时地“嗯”“啊”两句敷衍聒噪不停的王耀的问话。

这敷衍实在是太敷衍了，王耀回头看着阿尔弗雷德明显心不在焉的眼神，突然觉得生气又委屈。

要说为什么生气，他也弄不明白。但心里鼓鼓涨涨的，像是坐上了一张形状扭曲又坐不安稳的高脚椅子，哪里都别扭，哪里都不舒服，烦得很。

小艳鬼十来岁就做了鬼，迷迷糊糊飘了十几年才正儿八经地艳鬼开张，成了精之后又被阿尔弗雷德捡回自己租的私人公寓里养着宠着，所以，虽然活的年岁都够两个阿尔弗雷德了，王耀依然是十来岁的小孩儿心性。

此刻眼见着阿尔弗雷德的心都飘到爪哇国了，王耀在心里哼了一声，气呼呼地甩开阿尔弗雷德牵着他的手，把那双被金发男孩捂得暖烘烘的小爪子囫囵塞进棉衣口袋里，马尾辫一甩一甩地走到了前面，后脑勺上几乎能清晰地看到几个大字：

我不开心，快来哄我。

但阿尔弗雷德没有追上来。

他就默默地跟在后头，手也揣进口袋里。

今夜是圣诞夜，彩灯挂满了街道两旁，路上都是在柔和光点里双双对对依偎在一起的情侣。王耀越走越觉得生气，只觉得风也冷灯也刺眼，挨在一起的情侣也烦人。

心情不好的兔子精一双靴子蹬得地面啪啪直响，后头那人却无动于衷。

还兔女郎呢。

王耀在心里呸呸呸起来。

回去就给你变个兔八哥。

吓软你！

不过……

王耀摸着下巴思索起来：阿尔弗在想些什么呢？

他……

难道觉得超市里的兔耳朵更好摸吗？

他的手瞎了吗？

胡思乱想着，两个人一前一后走回公寓。公寓在2楼，钥匙在阿尔弗雷德的身上，王耀噔噔蹬先跑了上去，然后抱着手臂靠在门边等着，一边用谴责的目光上下扫射慢吞吞走上来的阿尔弗雷德，一边吹着垂落到眼前的鬓发，像个来找茬的小混混。

但这小混混未免太可爱了。

阿尔弗雷德笑着捏捏他的脸，被打开手也不生气，掏出钥匙打开大门，一副绅士的模样邀请王耀进去。

王耀瞪了他一眼，气哼哼地走进去，扶着玄关的鞋柜单脚站着去脱自己沾着雪的靴子。

喀哒。

大门被关上了。

王耀正打算单脚朝前蹦一步给进来的阿尔弗雷德挪点位置，却冷不防被人抱住了腰。

天旋地转，王耀只觉得自己晕乎乎地腾空而起，然后被狠狠地按坐在了鞋柜的上头。

“你……”

话还未说完，黑暗里的阿尔弗雷德像只终于攫住猎物的野兽似的死死地压着坐在鞋柜上的王耀，不容分说地分开他的腿，把腰身挤进他的两腿之间，像是压抑了很久似的，捧着王耀的脸颊急切地吻了上来。

这个吻是如此的强横而霸道。

王耀被迫张开唇，承受着阿尔弗雷德近乎暴虐的入侵。舌尖被柔软的嘴唇含住，轻咬，吸吮，舔舐，反反复复，无休无止。齿尖蹭过舌面的味蕾，刮擦出令人心悸的轻微刺痛，然而这点刺痛又被贴上来的另一条软滑的舌头抚慰，在这湿热的口腔中翻搅出令人脸热的淫靡水声。

含不住的津液从唇角溢出，顺着下巴滴落下去。

阿尔弗雷德越吻越深，越吻越急切。

王耀觉得自己好像在被阿尔弗雷德一点点含得融化，又像是……在被他一点点地吞下去。

有点热，有点痒，有点疼。

但他很满足。

因为阿尔弗雷德如此疯狂地渴求着他。

于是他伸出手臂环住阿尔弗雷德肌肉紧绷的肩背，深深地，热情地回吻了过去。

昏暗的壁灯下，狭窄的玄关被两个人挤满。王耀坐在一米高的鞋柜上，双腿放浪地张开勾着阿尔弗雷德的腰，双手攀着他的肩膀，棉衣被扯下一半，虚虚地挂在手臂上。阿尔弗雷德则站在鞋柜前，单手撑在鞋柜上，把身前这个被他吻得快要化掉的小兔子笼在自己的阴影里，像是快要干渴而死的野兽一样疯狂地亲吻着他。

“啊……阿尔……”

王耀断断续续地唤着。

阿尔弗雷德低低地笑，那笑像是从胸腔震出来的，带着低哑的欲望浓重的性感。

阿尔弗雷德一手扯下王耀头上的针织帽，那一对儿软软的兔耳朵就这么从黑发少年的头顶垂了下来。而他的另一只手则绕到他的身后，手指掀开针织衫与衬衣贴着衣服下摆钻了进去，又粘着那温暖细腻的肌肤上滑，一下一下地顺着凹陷的脊沟抚摸那片敏感的后腰。

“嗯……别，阿尔弗，你……”

王耀浑身都颤抖起来。

漂亮的琉璃珠似的琥珀色眼睛泛起水光，眼角被情欲的快感逼出一片煽情的红来，连呼吸都变得炽热滚烫。阿尔弗雷德的舌终于放过了他，转而贴着他的唇瓣慢慢地研磨轻蹭，细细密密的痒，却又搔在心间，像是他故意要让他全身心地感受后背那处，故意让他快乐而又不满足。

兔子是种敏感而又放荡的生物。

抚摸后背会让兔子感到接近性交的快感，然后……发情。

这本该是母兔子的生理反应，但阿尔弗雷德也不知道为什么这招对王耀同样有效。

黑发的少年被后背上爱人温柔而又情色的抚摸刺激得眼角泛红。他从前是艳鬼，对欲望本就坦诚。而现在，他知道他那坏心眼的爱人想要他，而他也想要他的爱人。阿尔弗雷德从来都喜欢看王耀渴望着他的样子，热切地，贪婪地，淫荡地，坦率地。正如王耀也喜欢看阿尔弗雷德为他而疯狂的样子，不知满足地，不顾一切地，不知羞耻地。

他张开双腿紧紧缠住阿尔弗雷德的腰，把自己早就硬起来的部位贴上阿尔弗雷德的，轻轻地，充满欲望地磨蹭着，像是某种不言而喻的求欢。原本攀着男人肩膀的手指贴着胸肌下滑，焦急地扯开那碍事的皮带，然后撩开T恤下摆，贴着蒙着一层薄汗的腹肌下滑，直滑到最里面，握住了那根早就充血膨胀起来的坚硬性器。

“啊……”

阿尔弗雷德忍不住叹出一声呻吟。

王耀笑起来，小小地啄吻他的鼻尖与唇角，像是撒娇的小动物一样。

“宝贝，起来一点。”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍王耀的臀，用鼻尖蹭蹭他的，笑道。

王耀心领神会，勾着阿尔弗雷德的腰轻轻抬起臀部，任由他扯下他的裤子堆在膝弯。原本在后背作乱的手终于找到了机会，贴着后腰下滑，伸进那被汗晕出点儿潮气的内裤里揉捏那两团手感极佳的软肉。软白的尾巴就垂在尾椎的位置，软乎乎的一团。

阿尔弗雷德起了坏心思，把那团尾巴抓在手心里揉捏，嘴唇则去叼王耀颊边的耳朵，轻轻地咬。

尾巴与耳朵是最敏感的位置。

王耀下意识地轻轻呻吟出声，却又羞恼起来，恨恨地对着阿尔弗雷德的耳朵咬了一口。

阿尔弗雷德失笑出声，贴了过来，再次吻上了王耀的嘴唇。

“还是你的耳朵摸起来更舒服，”良久，阿尔弗雷德低低地说，“我的小兔子。”

唇分时两人之间扯出淫靡的水丝，王耀舌尖一卷，舔去嘴角的湿痕，一双眼笑得又馋又软。

“我想要你，阿尔弗。”

他这样说着。

“不是说还要打游戏，还要吃冰淇淋吗？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住逗他。

“……”

王耀被他怼的一愣，登时恼火起来，张嘴就在阿尔弗雷德的唇上咬了一口。

“嘶……你怎么这么喜欢咬我？”

“打游戏，快点，”王耀气呼呼地推阿尔弗雷德的胸口，连着腿也一下一下蹬着鞋柜，道：“现在就开游戏机，吃冰淇淋，快，今天谁不打游戏谁是狗。”

“你干嘛？生气啦？”阿尔弗雷德捏着他的手腕按回鞋柜上，呼吸喷在他的耳畔：“我就逗逗你，你怎么这么容易生气？心急啦？”

“急个屁，”王耀拧过头不理他：“圣诞节做什么爱，谁都不准做，就特么玩游戏。滚滚滚，放老子下去吃冰淇淋。”

“哎，这怎么行。”阿尔弗雷德装模做样地叹了口气，指了指下面紧紧贴在一起早就精神抖擞立正稍息的两根东西，道：“你忍心啊？”

“……”

“再说了，”阿尔弗雷德亲昵地亲亲他的脸颊，声音也软下来：“我的圣诞礼物呢，说好的兔女郎呢。”

“……”

王耀咬着嘴唇不出声。

阿尔弗雷德拍拍他的腿，哄道：“乖，腿勾着我的腰，好好抱着我。不然待会儿摔着你。”

王耀翻了个白眼，但还是老老实实地伸手抱住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，腿也勾住阿尔弗雷德的腰。阿尔弗雷德心满意足，手掌托着王耀的大腿，一个用力，把他整个人都抱了起来。

“闪了腰看你怎么办。”王耀趴在他肩头嘟嘟囔囔。

“抱别的可不一定，抱你是肯定不会闪腰的，“阿尔弗雷德把怀里树袋熊似的王耀颠了颠，一边往卧室走，一边笑着凑在他耳边道：“腰我可得给你留着好好用。”

“哼。”

把头埋在阿尔弗雷德的肩窝里，王耀彻底不吭声了。

卧室离玄关并不远，没几步路就走到了。

阿尔弗雷德把王耀放在卧室的大床上，自己却没跟着上床，而是坐在了床边的沙发凳上。

王耀：？

“你……”

王耀懵了。

今天这爱到底做不做了？

“我要圣诞礼物。”阿尔弗雷德坐在椅子上老神在在。

“哦……”

王耀低头看了看自己，裤子被脱到膝弯，内裤卡在大腿上，大衣早就被扯掉了，粗棒毛衣卷了上去，露出一截肌理匀称的小腹。

这什么被蹂躏过的无知少男装……

还不如变成兔女郎呢。

前任艳鬼坦荡荡，从不介意各种情趣装扮，于是慢慢坐起来，对着虚空中打了个响指。

变装原本是艳鬼的自带魔法，王耀成了精后开始修习法术，大概是对变装魔法实在是太熟悉，所以第一个学成的魔法就是这个。用处倒也不多，基本上都用来满足阿尔弗雷德的各种死宅幻想，以及……

各种床上幻想。

淡粉色的烟雾慢慢散去，原本大床上衣衫不整的黑发少年消失了，取而代之的是一位黑发的兔女郎。

黑发松松束起垂在脑后，软乎乎的兔耳从黑发中垂了下来，绒毛雪白，其中一只还扎着一根系着金色铃铛的黑色丝带。白色的衬衫假领虚虚笼住脖颈，黑色的丝带在上面绑成一个精致小巧的蝴蝶领结，丝带摇摆间露出下面被黑色高开叉紧身衣包裹的纤细腰身。

胸口处那两个尖尖的遮挡，若是胸部丰满的女孩子穿，鼓出深深的乳沟与漂亮丰盈的胸部线条，那绝对是性感炸弹。阿尔弗雷德在花花公子上看过不少，心里也认同兔女郎就要巨乳这样的言论。

但是……

他看着眼前的人，突然觉得过去的自己如此狭隘。

少年平坦的胸部撑不起兔女郎装束的上围，于是，黑色的尖角空落落的，虚虚悬在少年身体的前方。然而，透过那些空隙，少年樱红的乳尖失去了遮挡，在微凉的空气里微微挺立着。卧室里暖黄的光从上而下落在那片肌肤之上，像是涂了一层蜜油，让白的更白，黑的更黑，于是，那雪白与浓黑之间浅淡却润泽的一抹樱红，便像是夜雪之中的莓果，看着看着，就被引去了心神，只觉得美，只觉得甜……

只觉得渴。

想要吃掉他。

然而不止是这些。

黑色的紧身衣下，所有的曲线都一览无遗。收紧的腰线，平坦的小腹，以及那个形状明显的撑起一片黑色布料的坚硬性器。浓黑的网袜包裹住修长紧实的双腿，他的一条腿放在床上，一条腿却踩在地上，性感的网格延伸，直到陷入黑色的高跟鞋中。

这是如此冶艳性感近乎放荡的景色。

然而穿着它们的那个人却微微垂着头，墨色的睫毛在灯光下轻轻扇动，投下一片淡淡的阴影。他的眼睛就在这片阴影下温柔而潋滟地看着坐在床边的阿尔弗雷德，上了淡淡唇蜜的嘴唇抿着，有点忐忑，有点讨好，又有点乖巧。

是一只兔子。

阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己快要烧起来了。

是专属于他的兔女郎。

但还不行。

阿尔弗雷德按下就这么扑过去的冲动，努力控制着自己的欲望。

“宝贝……”

他的声音把他自己都吓了一跳。

这么哑，欲望浓重得像是要滴下来。

“宝贝，”他再次开口，看向床上的人，“这是圣诞礼物。”

“？”

王耀脸红红的，却还是没听懂。

阿尔弗雷德走过去，从口袋里掏出两样东西塞进王耀的手心里，然后忍不住似的捏着他的下巴接了个吻。

“My Love，”他说，“我想看你把自己准备好，然后……”

他吻了吻王耀光裸的肩头：“让我亲手拆礼物。”

王耀听懂了。

他的脸更红了。

阿尔弗雷德让他……让他……

他要让他在这里，在阿尔弗雷德的面前，给自己抚慰，给自己扩张，把自己准备好。

这是如此羞耻的事情。王耀光是想一想就觉得脸烧得发烫。

但是抬起头，看着对面那双同样闪着欲望与爱意的蓝眼睛，他却舍不得说出拒绝。

这是为了他的爱人。

这是为了他的阿尔弗雷德。

今夜是圣诞夜。

他想成为他最好的礼物。

“好……但你……我，我要背着你，我……”他小小声地说，“我会害羞……”

“嗯……”阿尔弗雷德点点头，蓝眼睛几乎就要烧起来，“宝贝，快一点，不然我可忍不住了。”

黑发的兔女郎转过身，背对着自己的爱人，跪坐在了深红色的大床上。

他是礼物，在拆礼物之前，他不能弄坏包装纸。

他红着脸把手指伸进嘴里，用舌头舔舐着自己的指尖，然后拧开阿尔弗雷德递给他的润滑油倒在手上，慢慢地，向着身下伸去。网袜的网眼足够大，他忍着羞耻拨开兔女郎连体泳装似的底部，手指轻轻揉按上紧缩的那处入口，一点点将它润湿，让它软化。习惯了情事的身体敏感非常，此刻，发情的快感还在体内游荡，王耀把指尖探入自己的身体，沾着润滑油，模仿着阿尔弗雷德往日所做的轻轻揉按身体内部那些敏感高热的肠肉。柔软的内壁不知羞耻地缠了过来，紧紧吸附着他的手指，像无数张求欢的小嘴似的蠕动着，渴求着。

原来……

王耀的脸越来越红。

我是这么地热。

这么地想要他。

身体里泛起贪婪而麻痒的空虚感，潮水般的快感一波波地从那一处辐射开去，直荡到每一个神经末梢。他不熟悉这些，倒了太多的润滑液，此刻身下一片狼藉，湿淋淋的。穴口已经软下来，微微地张开，手指插弄着那处，捣弄出淫靡的水声。

他看不见身后的目光，却能感受到。

那贪婪的，迷恋的，渴望的，想要把他吞吃入腹的目光。

阿尔弗雷德的目光。

被人注视着自渎，玩弄身体最淫靡的部分，如同一个不知廉耻的荡妇。

他该羞耻的，但他此刻无心去羞耻。

他用另一只手抚上自己坚硬的欲望，借着油的润滑，隔着紧身衣柔软的布料撸动起来。纤细的腰身下榻，臀部微微翘起，他闭上眼，在身后的目光里呻吟起来。

不用羞耻。

那是他的爱人。

他想要他，正如他也想要他。

这是如此理所应当的事情。

阿尔弗雷德也是这样想的。

在他的眼前，是他从未幻想过的淫荡场景。他黑头发的可爱的小兔子跪坐在深红色的大床上，黑色的高跟鞋与网袜，属于少年的带着紧致肌理的脊背裸露出来，精巧的蝴蝶骨微微隆起，让脊沟更加地深陷下去。紧身衣随着翘起地臀部而绷紧，上面一团雪白的兔尾巴。

那是如此纯洁的颜色，能让人想到一切圣洁而美丽的东西。

但在它的下面，黑色的布料被拨到一边，露出微微张开的臀缝深处那个淫靡的入口。

那里已经被完全打湿，紧缩的穴口被湿哒哒的手指撑开，露出里面鲜红的肠肉。少年一边用自己的手指扩张着自己的肉穴，一边撸动着自己的肉刃。细细的呻吟与喘息从藏在兔耳后头的那双唇里溢了出来，如此煽情，而又坦荡的淫乱。

这一切都是为了他。

是为了阿尔弗雷德一个人。

几乎是同时，阿尔弗雷德站起身，而王耀抽出手指，转过身子，双手撑在身后，就这么用他那双饱含欲望的眼睛看向阿尔弗雷德。

“阿尔弗，”这个名字像是被他用气流喘了出来，满是情欲的热度：“我想要你。”

他眨眨眼睛，伸出手：“上我。”

“现在。”

礼物终于准备好了。

阿尔弗雷德终于等来了拆礼物的时间。

他喘着气走过去，就着这个姿势爬上床，慢慢把王耀盖在身下。

王耀微笑着张开双腿，用包着黑色网袜的大腿勾住阿尔弗雷德的腰身，一下一下地用自己湿淋淋的臀缝蹭着阿尔弗雷德的阴茎。

他做着如此淫荡的事，却又笑得如此坦荡缠绵。

“我爱你，小耀。”

阿尔弗雷德低声说着，俯下身吻他。

手指拨开那片早就湿透的布料，他扶着自己早就硬的得发烫的肉棒，深红的龟头轻轻滑过那微微张开的湿润的入口，然后，毫不犹豫地顶了进去。

“啊……”

高热的肠肉被入侵的火热的肉刃用力地顶开，过多的润滑液挤出来，从紧贴得几乎没有一丝缝隙的结合处溢了出来，滴在床单上。阿尔弗雷德用手捏着王耀的下巴，把他所有的呻吟尖叫都吞了下去，身体不断地下沉深入，直到整根没入，紧紧地结合在一起。

好热。

他吻着王耀热热的眼角。

好热。

好像身体都融化在一起了。

每一处都热着，却又每一处都舒服。

“你好热……”阿尔弗雷德哑声凑在王耀耳边道：“你快把我含化了。”

王耀的眼睛被欲望烧出一层水光，像是含着泪。

“阿尔弗……”他难耐地亲吻着金发男孩的下巴，双腿勾着他肌肉结实的腰侧，轻轻蹭动，声音软得像撒娇：“痒，我要你……阿尔弗，给我……”

阿尔弗雷德被他蹭得快炸了。

他按着这完全陷入欲望中无法自拔的恋人的大腿，用力把它们掰开到最大，然后恶狠狠地抽出，又狠狠地插了进去。

“啊……"

王耀失神地呻吟一声，像喊痛，又像是被快感逼出来的哀鸣。

阿尔弗雷德却完全不打算给他喘息的机会。他按着身下这软乎乎的兔女郎，狰狞的性器大开大合地撞进紧身衣下头那处不知飨足的肉穴之中，每一次进入都把它填得满满的，暗红的茎身蹭着痉挛的穴口，直到全部没入，挤出无数湿淋淋的液体，到处都是黏黏的，像是把身下这不知羞耻的肉穴艹出水来。

咕哒咕哒的水声缠绵不断，安静的卧室里只有低沉的喘息与闷在喉间的呻吟，以及肉体拍打的清脆声响。

阿尔弗雷德恨不得把自己整个人都挤进去。

他俯下身，掰开那片毫无意义的黑色胸档去叼他早就心痒的乳尖。

情欲冲刷下，那樱红的乳尖早就挺立起来，硬成红红的一枚樱果。阿尔弗雷德用舌面压过这敏感的小果，又用牙齿轻轻拉扯吸吮，弄得那处又麻又痒。王耀伸出双手抱住他的脖子，挺起身体，把受冷落的另一边送到他的唇边。

”嗯……啊，阿尔弗，你……嗯……”

一句话被阿尔弗雷德顶得支离破碎。

他红着眼睛，声音里带了点委屈，好半天才断断续续地说完。

他说：阿尔弗，你吻一吻我。

阿尔弗雷德捏着他的下巴恶狠狠地吻了上去，像是要把他的舌头都吞下去，要把他的灵魂勾出来，与他的揉在一起。

一吻终了，阿尔弗雷德抹去王耀唇边的津液，身下突然猛地插进去，进得又深又狠，唇却温柔地凑过去吻了吻他头顶雪白的耳朵。

兔子的耳朵是最敏感的。

王耀只觉得全身所有的痒处都在这一瞬间被搔到，无与伦比的舒服。

阿尔弗雷德却突然抽了出去。

突然空虚下来的穴口还合不拢，一下一下地收缩着，露出里面淫靡鲜红的肠肉。

“乖，转过去。”阿尔弗雷德拍拍王耀的脸颊，笑得坏坏的：“让我也亲一亲你的尾巴。”

王耀被这句话闹红了脸，迷迷糊糊地转过身去，膝盖分得开开地趴在床上，把大片的脊背对着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德揉了揉那处被沾湿的白尾巴，突然双手用力，把那块丝袜连着布料一起撕了。

“你……”

“礼物包装纸就是要用撕的，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，然后按着那块儿软肉，从后面把自己的阴茎顶了进去。

从阿尔弗雷德的角度看过去，这只过分可爱的兔女郎头发都散了，雪白的兔耳垂在床单上，跟着他顶弄的频率一下一下地颤着。身下雪白的臀肉被他撞得颤动不止，晕出淡淡的被拍打出的红。那处湿热咬紧的穴口藏在臀缝里，他看不见，却感觉得如此清晰，那令人疯狂的热度与潮湿。再往前，黑色紧身衣从两边拢过来，衬得那片雪白的脊背更加地诱人。

阿尔弗雷德情不自禁地俯下身，舌尖从下而上地舔过那深陷的脊沟，拉出一条长长的水痕。

“啊……阿尔弗……别……”

阿尔弗雷德却不放过他。

他啄吻着这片肌肤，吸吮出樱红的吻痕，星星点点，从黑发间露出的后颈，到隆起的蝴蝶骨，再到浅浅凹陷的腰窝。就像在新雪上印下脚印，阿尔弗雷德轻吻啃噬着王耀的脊背，恍惚中竟然有种他把王耀弄脏了的错觉。

此刻他们就用着野兽一样的姿势交媾着，若是他咬着王耀的后颈，再把精液射进他的身体。

标记。

他忍不住想起这个他从小说里看来的名词。

给他打上标记，他就是我的了。

无论是艳鬼还是妖精，他都是我的了。

这么想着，他扯去身上的衬衣，把自己赤裸的胸膛贴上王耀光裸的背脊。

他舔吻过王耀后颈的皮肤，然后咬了上去。

身下的插弄更狠了，每一下都深深地顶入深处，狠狠顶在王耀体内那个小小的腺体上。爆炸般的快感从那一点汹涌地卷过全身，王耀抓紧床单，身体颤抖，一下一下地被阿尔弗雷德插得失声尖叫起来。

阿尔弗雷德用手抚慰着王耀身前的性器，用他身后挤出来的淫液作为润滑，随着阿尔弗雷德顶弄的节奏一下一下地为他手淫。

黑色高跟鞋掉了一只，落在床角。

裹着网袜的脚紧紧地蜷着，跟着这狂乱的顶弄而痉挛。

“我爱你……小耀，我爱你。”

阿尔弗雷德低声喃喃，身下越来越凶，越来越狠。

他能感觉到王耀的内部在绞紧抽搐，像是要把他的阴茎绞断一样，每一寸都尖叫着欲望。每一次抽出，那些搅动的肠肉都紧紧吸附着他，像是焦急的挽留。而每一次顶入，这些浪荡不堪的被插弄到鲜红的内壁却又推拒着，直到被他顶开，被他深入，被他彻底征服占有。

察觉到高潮将要来临，阿尔弗雷德按住王耀的双手，对着那印满了吻痕的后颈用力一口咬了上去。

尖锐的刺痛伴随着无与伦比的快感冲上大脑，王耀呜咽一声，终于被翻滚而来的快感淹没，无可抗拒地高潮了。与他同时，阿尔弗雷德也在那一刻用力顶开因高潮而收紧的内壁，把精液全部射在这片抽搐不止的湿热内部。

兔女郎的衣服被彻底弄脏了。

身前喷上了王耀自己的精液，而身后……

原本包裹住臀部的部分被粗暴地撕去，破开的网眼袜里头，白色的精液从仍在一下一下收缩的穴口处滴落下来，落到了床单上。

阿尔弗雷德扯过床边的纸巾给两个人都草草清理了一下，然后抱着他倒在床上。

“这是最棒的圣诞礼物。”他吻了吻王耀汗湿的额角，温柔地说。

王耀连一根手指都不想动，却还是硬撑着打了个响指，给自己换上一套软软的棉质睡衣。

他窝进阿尔弗雷德的怀里，闻着他脖颈处的气味，懒懒地说：“我其实有点怀念以前的你。”

“嗯？”

“就是……以前天天想着打游戏的你。”王耀蹭了蹭阿尔弗雷德的胸口，道：“现在的你……你……你哪来那么多奇怪的想法的？”

“说得像是你没爽到一样。”阿尔弗雷德用手顺着王耀的耳朵，“我总得进步的嘛，你看你……”

他用额头碰了碰王耀的额头：“我三年前见你的时候，你就是这副样子，三年后我长大了，你还是这样。以后，等到我七老八十了，你说不定还是这个样子。要是我不努力一点，你就会嫌弃我了。”

王耀撇撇嘴：“我也会长大的好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，把他抱得更紧了一点：“不是这个意思。是……你们妖精都能活很久对吧？”

王耀突然懂了。

他猛地坐起身，却一下被使用过度的腰疼着了，软绵绵地又倒下来。

阿尔弗雷德：？

王耀丢了脸，又生起气来，双手捏着阿尔弗雷德地脸用力扯，扯得阿尔弗雷德嗷嗷直叫。

“你想些什么有的没的，你以为是阿拉贡和阿尔玟吗？”

“？” 阿尔弗雷德愣住了：“你居然知道魔戒，你是不是背着我偷偷看电影了？”

“闭嘴。”

王耀气呼呼地在阿尔弗雷德的唇上咬了一口。

“这些话我就只说一次，你给我好好记着，要是下次还给我罗嗦这些，我就把你变装成SM女王挂在你们教学楼上。”

……

这也太狠了吧。

阿尔弗雷德在心里瑟瑟发抖地腹诽。

“我成精都是靠你，我就赖上你了，我现在还不能出门，你得养我。等我以后修炼成大妖怪了，我就养你。反正，说不定有什么延年益寿的法术呢？”

垂耳兔子大妖怪吗……

阿尔弗雷德眯着眼睛想了想，总觉得还是很可爱。

“万一没有的话，那也不要紧，”王耀瞪着阿尔弗雷德，恶狠狠地说，“妖精又不是死不了。”

……

阿尔弗雷德意识到王耀这句话背后的含义，突然心就软了一片。

他凑过去，捏着王耀的下巴轻轻吻了上去。

良久，唇分，两个人相顾无言，却又都什么也不想说。

窗外飘起了小雪。

这将是一个白色的圣诞节。

王耀窝在阿尔弗雷德怀里，突然想起了什么。

“说起来。”他按着阿尔弗雷德的胸口：“我的圣诞礼物呢？”

“这个啊……”阿尔弗雷德扯过地上的外套，掏出那个黑色的塑料袋。

“来，凑过来一点，我来告诉你我的圣诞礼物是什么。”

楼下一户人家开了录音机，圣诞歌曲慢悠悠地响了起来。

房间里的声音逐渐被这歌声掩去，昏黄的灯光映在堆了层薄雪的窗户上，化为这个城市千千万万灯光中的小小的一盏。

白雪飘飘，笼罩整个城市。

这将是个属于爱人的……

白色圣诞。

END


End file.
